libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascendant Psion (Elan)
The transformation to become an elan is a complex secret process that has been meticulously guarded by the members of the elan race. Yet some elans have discovered that this process can be continued, where the physical body composed of psionic energy can be transformed into one of pure energy. These ascendant psions learn how to use the power of their mind to interact with the world without the need for physical form. Skills An ascendant psion adds Disguise and Perception to his list of class skills. This replaces the bonus class skills gained from choosing a discipline. Talents An ascendant psion gains far hand, missive, and telekinetic punch as talents. This ability replaces the discipline normally chosen at 1st level. Ascendant Powers When choosing his powers known, an ascendant psion adds the powers from the list below to his class power list. Selecting one of these powers as a power known still count against the ascendant psion’s number of powers known. 1st – Mindlink 2nd – Read thoughts 3rd – Ectoplasmic form, escape detection 4th – Control body, mind control 5th – Mind probe 6th – Mind switch 7th – Ethereal form 8th – Psychokinetic sphere 9th – Tornado blast This ability replaces the power list normally gained when selecting a discipline. Hide Mind (Su) At 2nd level, the ascendant psion cannot be identified as psionic by divination spells, clairsentience powers, or similar abilities unless the caster level or manifester level of the effect is 4 higher than the ascendant psion’s manifester level. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 2nd level. Assume Likeness (Su) An ascendant psion of 8th level can assume the likeness of any Small, Medium, or Large creature as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The ascendant psion’s abilities do not change, but he appears to be that creature, relying on his Bluff and Disguise skills to deflect suspicion. Alternatively, the ascendant psion can simply alter his appearance to not look like himself. In either scenario, an ascendant psion gets an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks when using this ability. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 8th level. Telekinetic Force (Ps) An ascendant psion of 14th level can use telekinetic force ''as a psi-like ability once per day with a manifester level equal to his class level. Every two ascendant psion levels thereafter, the ascendant psion gains an additional daily use. The save DC is Charisma-based. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 14th level. '''Ascension' Upon achieving 20th level, the ascendant psion has learned to shunt his physical body entirely, becoming a creature of pure energy. The ascendant psion becomes an unbodied, although he does not gain the manifesting ability of the unbodied and instead maintains his own manifesting ability gained from levels in psion. The ascendant psion’s creature type changes to monstrous humanoid, and he gains the incorporeal subtype, including the deflection bonus to AC equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum +1). In addition, the ascendant psion can use his ''telekinetic force ''psi-like ability at will and is no longer limited to daily uses. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 20th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics